Letters to My Friends
by BonesPixi
Summary: "So I will end my first letter with 'I miss you'". What will happen over the year that everyone is away from D.C.? How will they keep in contact? Letters. All main cast story. A/N no longer writing this...surprisingly haha
1. I Miss You

**So this is my story of the events that will pile up in the year, while they are away. I hope you will enjoy it.**

I didn't think being away from him for this amount of time would be this difficult, who knew. I think I will have to write him a letter; I need to keep in contact with him throughout this year. I need to keep in contact with anyone from the outside world. A whole year with Daisy and this crew will definitely won't be enough company, when you have had the friends I have had. What should I say to him? I must write, but I don't know what. I will just have to let my pen hit the paper and see what comes to mind.

_Dear Booth,_

_Please remember what I said, and don't be a hero. If I arrive at the coffee stand in a year and you're not there, I really don't know what I will do without you.  
I am very focused on my work, but I promised myself I would take a short break to write this letter. I am unsure when this will arrive to you, but I know it will. There is a young man, who rides a bicycle up to the camp site, every few days, and he has promised to take my letters into the main town, He will be doing this for most other people to.  
It's quite strange for the first time I don't know what to write. I want to write more, but all the science will bore you.  
So I will end my first letter with 'I miss you'._

From Bones

_P.S. you looked very handsome in that uniform or yours._

Finally after my third try, I wrote something that actually seems presentable. I must give this to Santoso as soon as he arrives tomorrow.

Dr Brennan informed me that she was going to start writing to Agent Booth so the year wouldn't seem as long, her words; I think this is a great idea, there are definitely some unspoken words between Lance and myself. So I am going to take my mentor's lead and write to someone who is very important to me.

_Dear Lancelot _

_I know we said we wouldn't wait for each other, but this past week has been quite strange without you.  
We trekked through the jungle, for about three days, and so we have been here at the camp site for a little over four days.  
Like Dr Brennan I promised myself I would take time out from the busy schedule and write to people. I would like to keep in contact with you, and I hope when you get my letter, you will consider to write a reply.  
I really hope you don't hate me for putting my career first._

_From Daisy_

"So Dr Brennan did you write your letter yet?" Daisy asked the forensic anthropologist who was standing next to her in the lunch line while they were on break from the dig.

"Although I don't really find it any of your business yes I did, did you?" Brennan said trying to keep the conversation going, although Daisy had annoyed her in the past, ever since they had arrived in Indonesia the happy screams had stopped and a more serious nature that Brennan had hardly ever seen at home had come to the surface.

"Yes I have, I'm not sure I will get a reply though", a sadden smile fell on the once perky girls face.

"I know what you mean, I am uncertain how long it will take to get a reply, it could be weeks or months", Brennan also had a small sadden smile on her face, but she knew if it got to Booth, he would reply.

They both took their place at the table, where everyone was already eating. Most people thought it was strange that the head of the project would have long conversations with someone who really was just an assistant to all the highly respected anthropologists and other scientists that were here.

"Well I certainly hope it's not months, I mean shouldn't the army try to get letters over there as fast as possible".

"You would hope so, but I'm sending it to the people on the Base in America so it will go to the correct person".

"Okay well for both our sakes I hope we both get replies soon".

**Please review, i really want to know what you think.**


	2. I Said Hi

**So i am really enjoying writing this story, as you can probably see by me already writing another chapter up.**

**I really hope you enjoyed last chapter, and also enjoy this one.**

I don't know whether to reply or not. I mean she did break my heart. But like she had said there are some unspoken words between us. But she's wrong; I'm going to wait for her even if she doesn't wait for me, but I can't tell her that, I don't want her to feel guilty, she must be already feeling a lot. It was really neither one of our fault that we broke up. I wasn't willing to go be with her, and she wasn't willing to stay for me. So I can't blame her for leaving. I think I will write back. What have I got to lose?

_Dear Daisy,_

_I agree the time you have been gone has been extremely strange. But maybe that could also be because Cam and myself are the only ones left here in D.C. Angela and Hodgins left less than a week ago. And seeing as I lost by favourite patients, the past few weeks have been weird.  
I hope you are enjoying yourself. And I really hope you get something really good out of this project so you don't think that leaving was a mistake.  
Is Dr Brennan writing to Agent Booth?  
Tell Doctor Brennan I said 'Hi'.  
Just to let you know if you write I will write, so don't second guess my replying._

_From Lance._

_P.S. I could never hate you._

Santoso rode up to the camp site with a small bag on the back of the bicycle. Most people were at the tables eating, or in their tents seeing as it was raining, and nothing could be done in this weather.

"Mail call", Santoso called bringing everyone to attention. This was only the second mail call the team had received.

Daisy and Brennan emerged from each of their tents and gathered around Santoso, with most other people.

"Driver, Brennan, Atkins, Keller, Roberts, Hunter, Wick, Martin and Miller, sorry everyone else no mail this time". When Brennan and Daisy heard their name a smile formed on both their faces.

As soon a Daisy was handed hers she immediately opened the letter as fast as possible and started to read it.

"Lance says hello", she said to Brennan who was standing next to her.

Brennan had decided not to open hers until she was alone. "Oh, tell him I say hello as well".

Daisy's face lit up when she read the end of the letter. Sweets could never hate her. She ran over to Santoso and asked if he wouldn't leave until she had written a reply, so it could arrive quicker. After getting the 'Okay' she headed to her tent to start writing her letter.

Brennan also retired back to her tent. She was surprised that she had received a reply so soon, but she was relieved that it didn't take months.

She opened the letter, excited to see what he had written, but as she read the first words her smile faded into a slight grin.

_Hey Sweetie,_

_Jack and I just arrived safely in Paris, and just thought I would use the old pen and paper and write you a letter seeing as we are on different sides of the world and I'm really missing you. I still can't believe we won't be seeing each other for a year, it just doesn't seem right anymore.  
I'm really happy because I finally get to paint in Paris like I have always wanted, and Jack's happy because he always wanted to go to Paris with an artist. So we got two dreams for the price of one.  
Were going to live in the Penthouse suite for about 6 months, then we don't know what we will be doing, is hasn't been planned yet.  
So you can just send the reply to this address until we move on which I will tell you when that happens.  
Have you heard from Booth yet? I'm sure he's missing you just as much as you're missing him._

_Love Ange and Jack._

Brennan was only a little upset that it wasn't a letter from Booth, but at least it was from her best friend. Her best friend knew her so well even from the other side of the planet she could tell that she was missing Booth. She would write a reply now and if Santoso was still there she would give it to him but if he wasn't the letter could wait until the next time he arrived.

**Please tell me what you think, it means a lot.**


	3. A Good Surprise, One of the Best

**Thanks to everyone so far. I glad your enjoying it as much as i am!**

"Hey Sarg, you got a letter!" The young soldiers had just returned from an intensive training session with Sergeant Major Booth and one young Private had started handing round letters from home that had accumulated of the past week.

Booth was surprised, he hadn't expected to get a letter, and he had only just gotten one from Parker saying 'He was proud of him for choosing to go save lives'.

He opened the envelope carefully not wanting to damage anything. He read the last line first; he wanted to know who it was from. Upon reading 'From Bones', he became extremely happy.

All the soldiers that had got to know Booth over the past few weeks hadn't seen him so happy. "Who's it from Sarg?" Private Anderson asked. Private Anderson was one of Booths good friends since he was sent to Afghanistan; He reminded him a lot of Teddy Parker.

"My Partner, back home".

"Hey I never knew you were married Sarg", Anderson replied.

"I'm not, she's my work partner", Booth said with sadness in his voice.

Booth started to read the letter from the start. He knew he had to write back, and he was going to as well. He wanted her to get his reply as soon as possible so he went back to his quarters.

_Hey Bones,_

_I'm glad you took time out of your busy schedule to write to me, I didn't know if we would keep in contact over this year, and I was surprised to get your letter, but it was definitely a good surprise, one of the best.  
I'm trying my hardest not to be me, but the thing that keeps me from being the hero is if I'm not the hero for a year then I will get to see you again, which is the best reward I could ever imagine.  
I see you sent it to the American Base first, which was a good idea, but now you can just send the letters straight to me, so we can get the replies faster.  
Wow you don't know what to write, that truly is a first, hopefully over the year these letters will become easier to write.  
Thanks, you know you didn't look half bad yourself, but then again you always look good.  
I'll end my first letter with 'I miss you to, more than I ever thought was possible'._

_From Booth._

Angela jumped off the bed, where she and her husband were laying, when a knock was heard on the door.

She expected it to be room service, which it was. A nice champagne breakfast arrived on a tray. Next to it was an envelope that looked like it had been through a lot. She immediately knew it was from Brennan and started to read it aloud so her husband could hear.

"_Dear Angela and Hodgins,_

_I'm glad you arrived safely, and I hope you are having a good time so far.  
Is Paris everything you ever dream it would be?  
I am looking forward to seeing what you have painted whilst you are over there, with your talent it sure will be good.  
The Penthouse, that must be nice.  
Thankyou Hodgins for the chart it has served to be quite helpful especially on the first few days we were here while we were trekking through the jungles.  
I'm having a very exciting time so far we have discovered so much already.  
No I haven't heard from Booth yet, but I did send him a letter a week or two ago, so I don't know when I will get a reply, I hope it's soon though. _

_From Brennan"._

"Wow, we got a reply quick", Hodgins said.

"I think it's funny how she didn't deny that she was missing Booth".

"Well she probably knew you wouldn't believe her if she did".

"That's because it's true".

"And that's why she didn't deny it".

Not being able to think of a reply she signalled Jack to come over to wear the food was, and they started to eat.

**R&R!**


	4. Best things in my Life

**Here's another chapter, hope you like**

Another letter arrived at my door again, it was the same sort of envelope that it was before. With this I knew it was from Daisy. I'm really glad that we have kept in contact, even if it's only been a few weeks and two letters.

_Dear Lance,_

_I'm sorry that everyone left when I did. I know you class them as your family. I guess their leaving on top of mine is something that would be really hard to handle. But I know you will being doing just fine and pulling through.  
The only thing I regret_ _is leaving you, and the fact that we are not together anymore is difficult to deal with, but I think I seem to be coping with it.  
It's been such an eye opening project, and we have found out a lot already, but I'm sure if you really want to know you could Google it_ _or something like that._  
_Yes Dr Brennan is writing to Agent Booth, but she is yet to get a reply, which if you look closely, every time there is a mail call and her name is not called, you can see her expression changes quickly from hope and excitement to sadness.  
She also says 'Hi'.  
I'll always write back as well, so I look forward to the next year of letters.  
The fact that you don't hate me is the best news I have received since you proposed._

_Daisy._

_......................................................................................................................................................,...............................................,...................................................................................._

"Mail call", Santoso called as he arrived on his bicycle. Again all the scientist and their assistants went up to him and wait urgently to see if their names were called.

"Roberts, Atkins, Johnson, Miller, Smith....and that's it, sorry", upon not hearing her name again the sadden smile returned to Brennan's face. "Oh sorry, there's one last letter for Temperance Brennan".

Her excited smile returned to her face as she walked up to get the letter that rested in Santoso's hand. She thanked him and went into her tent so she could read it in private.

She knew now that Santoso waited for people to write replies if they needed to, so she would read it and then reply and it would be in his hands and be on the way back to the sender.

Brennan opened up the envelope, and she was happy to read 'From Booth' down the bottom, she quickly read the letter over and over. She started to write her reply.

_Dear Booth,_

_It wasn't really difficult taking time out to write to you, your one of the best things in my life, so I can't lose contact with you over this year.  
Also I think that knowing what you are doing over the year, and although what I am doing wouldn't really interest you, so I won't go on about it.  
Well I'm glad I'm keeping you from being killed or injured.  
I'll be extremely happy if the letters get to each other faster because that's less time that it will be in between letters.  
You always know how to charm someone don't you.  
I've also been keeping in contact with Angela and Hodgins; they are in Paris for the year, I was unsure if you knew or not, but I thought maybe you would like to know what's happening with them. Also Daisy and Sweets are keeping in contact as well.  
Hope you having as good time as you possibly can. I guess being in a war zone can only have a limited amount of fun._

_From Bones._

Brennan hurried out to Santoso knowing he wouldn't have left yet. She found him sitting with some of the archaeologists that were having something to eat before they went back to work.

She handed him the letter and thanked him again. She had to get back to work now, She couldn't leave Daisy alone for too long, not with what happened a while ago back in D.C. with the skull of the artists.

**So the weekends over so not as many chapters will be posted through this week. **


	5. Take it up with a Higher Authority

**new chapter just for you, and its long as well**

The next lot of mail came quickly, and nearly everyone had a letter or two. Santoso had come to know everyone, so he didn't really call people out anymore; he just went around and handed it to them.

Brennan was out helping in the jungle when Santoso came around, but he knew Daisy and her were closer than the others so he handed it off to Daisy.

Daisy held the letter up to the light trying to see who it was from, but she had no such luck, the envelope was really thick.

An hour or so later Brennan returned with the rest the scientists that were out helping her. She was tired, they had just walked at least 10 Kilometres through the jungle and they were all tired and wanting food, that wasn't an energy bar.

Brennan took a seat next to Daisy, who had just been served her own dinner. There were many other Scientists around, most who hadn't been on the excavation that day.

"So Dr Brennan, did you find anything new today?" Dr Roberts asked.

"No, not much that we didn't already know, except I do think we are getting closer to finding the link, I believe maybe a few more weeks and we will have some great evidence", Brennan answered.

"That's great, this is becoming quite exciting", Daisy commented, at the same time Dr Roberts gave her a look telling her to be quiet, it was a sort of evil look, which said 'butt out', this did not get passed Brennan.

"Excuse Miss Wick, would you be able to get me my bottle of water that's hanging up over there", Daisy looked to where he pointed and started to get up.

"Daisy please sit down and finish your meal", Daisy did what she was told. "I apologise Dr Roberts, but Miss Wick is not here to do tasks that you are very capable of doing yourself, she is here to assist with helping us find a crucial evolutionary link, just like yourself. So in the future when you need something done you can do it yourself, and if you have a problem with it you can take it up with a high authority, which would be me, and I would tell you the exact same thing that I have just told you".

Everyone went silent, and Dr Roberts was flabbergasted, no words would come to his mouth, which was probably a good thing for him, because Brennan had a lot more ammo in her.

After Dinner was done, Daisy and Brennan headed back to their tents seeing as it was getting quite dark. They were about to separate ways but Daisy started to speak.

"Thank you Dr Brennan, no one's ever really stood up for me like that, so thank you".

"You're very welcome Daisy. He was trying to show you he was dominating and if we didn't put a stop to it now, who knows when it would have stopped?"

Daisy ran up and hugged Brennan. "You're like a big sister I never got"

"You're welcome Daisy, but I really think I should be getting to bed now"

"Oh yes sorry Dr Brennan", Daisy apologized. The both started to walk the different directions to their tents. "Oh Dr Brennan I almost forgot, Santoso came around earlier and seeing as you weren't here he gave it to me", Daisy handed Brennan the letter that was given to her earlier that day.

"Thank you, did you get one?"

"Yes I did, I believe it's from Lance, but I haven't been able to read it, Dr Roberts had me doing jobs all day".

Brennan went back to her tent along with Daisy to hers. Brennan carefully opened the envelope, so she didn't damage the paper. The paper seemed fancy. It was paper from a fancy hotel in Paris; sure enough her two best friend names were on the last line.

She started to read the letter.

_Dear Dr B,_

_We had a great flight over here, but who can complain with first class? We are definitely having a great time here. And to answer your question, Paris is everything we ever dreamed of and a lot more. It's absolutely fantastic.  
I'm sorry to say but Angela hasn't had much time to paint much yet, we've been, ummm, Busy.  
Oh the Penthouse is the best; I bet you're wishing you could trade the Maluku Islands for our Penthouse suite.  
It was absolutely no problem, I was more than happy to create the chart for you, did anyone get stung or bitten?  
Angela wants to know if you're okay about that, and if you have since now? Don't tell her I told you this but I think she's a bit nosy.  
Be safe and we miss you._

_From Hodgins and Ange._

The letter made Brennan smile, she didn't have enough energy to write the reply tonight so she just turned out the candle by her bed and went to sleep.

...

Daisy was sick o being treated badly by the others on the dig, and it was all because she didn't have her doctorate yet, she's obviously good enough to be her, otherwise she wouldn't be. She wanted to calm herself down, and she knew just how to. She opened the envelope that was addressed to her.

_Dear Daisy,_

_Yeah everyone leaving had been a bit difficult, but what kind of psychologist would I be if I couldn't even treat myself?  
I regret not going, except like you my career is important to me, so I had to stay. I'm glad you're coping and I agree no being together anymore was difficult to adjust to.  
Poor Dr Brennan that must be difficult for her to cope with, she's not good with change, neither is Booth.  
Yes I am looking forward to the next year of letters as well.  
I told you before you left that I could never hate you._

_From Lance_

Daisy started to write her reply, she wanted to make sure that the next time Santoso came with mail, her reply would be ready. She wished it could already be on the way back to D.C.

She turned off the lamp and fell into a deep slumber.

**hope you liked, please R&R it will give me something to look forward to after i get home tomorrow, especially after Double Science and Double English**


	6. That You Can't Resist

**Okay so like i said i might not of been able to update last week because of school, but i really wanted to update today cause i ddint want it to be more then a week. Really hope you like this chapter.**

"Mail Call!" Santoso bellowed from his bicycle, he did this just too alert everyone that he was here. He got off his bike and set it to the side of the campsite. His brown satchel that carried every body's letters in it wasn't as full as last time but there was enough for him to make the journey from the town to here.

Santoso made his rounds until he reached the leader of the project.

"Dr Brennan, you quite a popular person, you seem to be getting mail every time I'm here".

"Thank you Santoso", she said as he handed her a slightly worn envelope, which seemed like it had been through a lot.

She had a very good idea that it was from Booth. But she could not be 100% certain of that fact until she had read the letter.

So again Brennan went to her tent to read the letter. She had come accustom to reading the letters she received in her tent. She found it easier. There was no one to ask why she got a bright smile on her face every time she read the name Booth.

She hadn't talked about Booth to anyone, except Daisy. Of course Daisy knew her when she was Bones to someone everyday and not just Dr Brennan, like she had become. She missed the nickname. She thought it was strange, she first liked it but then began to hate it. And now she loves it, and hates that she isn't called it every day except when she reads it in his letters when he addresses her.

She began to read the letter, beginning to feel a bit sad, and knowing the letters had cheered her up in the past.

_Bones_

_You're one of the best things in my life too, aside from Parker that is. This year is going to already be far too long, and even longer if we didn't keep in touch.  
I haven't done much yet; I am still adjusting to being back in the Army. But training the new soldiers was something I never thought I would be doing, but here I am.  
Although I wouldn't understand all the scientific jargon that you would use, I don't think I would mind hearing about it, I will probably hear all about it when we get home. But it's nice that you thought of it like that.  
Has the letters been fast enough? What's the date when you send the next letter?  
Of course I'm always Charming, that's why I have that Charm smile that you can't resist, and the Cocky belt buckle that I wore around my waist.  
I'm glad you are keeping in contact with Angela and Hodgins; they are your best friends, besides me. I bet they are drinking some fancy expensive wine right now, whilst you're making history and I'm in a warzone. I think they got the better deal out of us.  
Of course Daisy and Sweets are keeping in contact, they're getting married. It would be extremely weird if they weren't.  
Ha-ha, I'm keeping myself entertained. And the Boys are all good for a laugh._

_Booth._

She started to write her reply so she could give it to Santoso so it could be in the post as soon as possible. She was already a little mad that her reply to Angela and Hodgins wasn't already on its way to France. At least both letters would be on their way to the recipients in no time.

Daisy wanted to make sure her reply was perfect so she re-read it for what felt like the 100th time since she first wrote it.

_Dear Lance_

_You are a great psychologist, I mean you slightly fixed me, even Dr Brennan doesn't mind spending time with me but that could also be because we knew each other before we came to Maluku, or because we share Christmas together last year or the fact that we bonded over the mummy case, but that was only possible because of you. So thank you.  
Of course your career is important to you; you are a bright psychologist prodigy, you have a great talent, and even though most scientists don't value it, you help people, and I value you it because I value you.  
Dr Brennan finally received her letter. You should have seen her, her smile lit up camp for days.  
I know you did but the conformation is always greatly appreciated.  
Sorry its late it would have arrived earlier but I was busy when the letter arrived so I didn't get a chance to write the reply and post it._

_Daisy_

She was quite satisfied with the letter, and nothing had really changed with in the past week so it was suitable to send the way it was.

She headed outside her tent and met up with Brennan, who was also on her way to deliver her letters.

"Hello Girls, like me to mail your replies?" Santoso asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes please", Daisy said.

"That would be great, thank you", Brennan replied as she handed over two letters.

"Oh Dr Brennan, any of these meant for a special someone?" Santoso asked.

"No, just a few good friends", she replied only half lying.

Both the women thanked Santoso, and headed back to the direction of their tents.

"So Dr Brennan, was one of them to Agent Booth?"

"Yes, I got a new letter today"

"That was a lot shorter then it took to get the last one"

"That's because I sent it straight to Afghanistan this time, it saves a lot of time don't you think?"

"Most definitely"

"Anyway it's time we were getting back to work that was a long enough break don't you think?"

"Yes, I'm just happy I got my letter out to Lance today, it could have been out a week ago".

"That was because of Dr Roberts making you do inferior jobs".

"I still can't believe he did that it was so mean, I know I'm just an assistant and he has a doctorate, which I am close to getting, but I don't think it was at all fair what he did".

"I know exactly how you feel, they want to, make sure that they have the most control. It usually happens with the older men, who are still adjusting to the fact that women are just as good as them".

The two walked off to the dig site still talking. Brennan liked having Daisy along and Daisy was the exact same with Brennan. It was like Brennan was the same person she was when she was back home, the person she had trying to be for the past five years.

**OKay so Review please. Do you know them days that you know are going to suck before they even happen, well for me tomorrows one of them days, so please make me happy when i get home with all your reviews. it will make me extremely happy. thanks for reading.**


	7. A Year Doesn't Speed up or Slow down

**So heres another chapter, cause i had a lot of spare time in my double of Humanities cause i had finished all my work, so if you happy theres a knew chapter thank me for having read my book and having spare time in my english lesson yestersay so i could start my humanities assignment then i finished that last night, i would of updated last night but doing homework, cleaning up, talking to your sister on the phone for nearly an hour, and getting home late cause you had netball really does make your night fly by. **

**Hope you like!**

Angela was busy at work, she was painting a beautiful landscape of the Paris Sky line, she had been working on it for the past weeks but her husband kept distracting her so it wasn't even half complete yet.

Room service arrived shortly after the sunset. Hodgins had ordered dinner for both of them, they both had become quite accustom to living in style, three course meals every night with one of the best bottles of champagne that money could buy. Angela loved this life and was considering not going back to D.C, but the thought of not seeing her best friends again made that idea completely fly out of her head.

She sat down at the table that the food was being set, most night s they would go down to the restaurant, but today both wanted to stay in. There was a letter that came along with the meal, they knew it was from Brennan but they were starting to get hungry so they were going to read it later.

The meal went down a treat all courses were great. Angela was excited because got to read Brennan's reply, it had been a nearly a month since they had sent the last letter, and she was beginning to miss contact with her.

Angela passed it to Hodgins to read aloud, which he obliged to do.

"_Dear Angela and Hodgins,_

_Yes I love first class, I don't travel anything else, except Booth can't afford it so he gets sad if we have to go to other places for work, usually he just snicks up, and tries not to get caught, but he always seems to.  
I'm glad you are both having a great time. What have you been doing over there? Have you gone out much seen any great art, architecture, or food? I know it's great over there, it some of the best in the world.  
Why would I want to change, I'm have a great time over here, and in a Penthouse I can't find anything about human history so I think I would much rather stay here.  
Only one Doctor got bitten, but you're chart helped me help him, so he was fine with in the week.  
I have received two letters from him now, and I just sent a reply so a third should soon be on its way. I won't tell her what you said but of course she is a little nosy, she has been since she we met, but I guess that's just her, and we've all gotten used to it.  
I miss you too._

_From Brennan_"

Hodgins skipped the bit about him calling his wife nosy, didn't want her to get angry when there was no need. They both seemed quite happy with the reply and started to write a letter to get back to her.

It was hot, Afghanistan was no picnic, but Booth already knew that. He wished he had denied the army of his return, but with the words of Parker and the fact that Bones had already decided she was going to be leaving he knew it was for the best.

He was quite satisfied none of his men had died yet, a few had been seriously injured by a roadside bomb that went off up few days ago but they were pulling through fast.

But had just left the first aid tent when Anderson arrived holding a letter for him. Glad that another letter had arrived so quickly, he must of lost track of time, it does happen here, which he knew all too well.

He thanked Anderson and went back to his tent to read his letter in privacy. The Boys were good, but when they got a hold of him receiving letters from his lady scientist, they would never let it go.

_Dear Booth_

_Have you received anything from Parker yet, I'm sure he is missing you a lot, a few months is a long time to go without seeing a father, and a year is going to be even harder. The next time you'll see him he would have grown so much.  
A year doesn't speed up or slow down, Booth, it takes the same amount of time as it has in previous years. But it does seem to be feeling longer even though I know it's the same amount of time is has been in the years that have passed.  
Well I'm glad, I still don't like the idea of you being in a war zone but for most younger males it's a sought of rite of passage, but you are not a younger male, you are not out to impress anyone but you do every day you are there you impress many people including me.  
Well last week we finally excavated a burial site, and there were a few full specimens which are very impressive to say the least, except we have to be very careful with them, but we are using all the necessary precautions and these specimens could further our study even more.  
I usually get a reply about 3 weeks after I sent my letter. Today is the 14__th__ of July so it's been almost two months since we both left D.C.  
If I remember correctly, which I always do, I have always resisted your charm smile, I even told you on occasion to not use you charm smile on me, because it doesn't work. And that cocky buckle fits your personality completely.  
Yes I do agree on occasion I think Angela and Hodgins are quite fortunate, on some evening I would die for a glass of wine or even a beer. But we are doing very important things also.  
Did you not hear it was called off, and he said he wouldn't wait for her this all happen before we left D.C. which I heard all about on the plane trip over here.  
I glad the men over there are nice and good fun._

_From Bones_

**So I'll TRY update tomorrow cause i'm not going to be home this weekend but i dont promise but i probably will. I'll try update Promises Prom misses as well but i think i might end that one soon casue i'm at a total blank for that one. Please Review. Thanks for Reading!**


	8. He misses you too

**So i didnt receieve any reviews for my last chapter, so that made me sad. sorry i didnt update on friday, was really busy.**

It had been more the two months since he last saw his ex fiancée, and he was missing her desperately. He knew he said he wouldn't wait for her but her letters kept reminding him of what they once had, and how much he longed for that time to return. Nothing in his life was working out, and since everyone had left he had come to wish he did also. The only person who was left was Cam and he didn't really see her much.

The work that he had stayed for was becoming uninteresting and the more he did the paperwork, the more he thought of what he could be doing if he went to Maluku with Daisy and Brennan. He knew that pearl diving wasn't the most interesting job there was but I would be a good story to tell.

Everyone else had upped and left for a year, why couldn't he? He knew he was becoming more wanting to. He could see the love of his life again every day if he left D.C and headed for Indonesia.

He knew he couldn't leave right away he had patients who needed him, meetings that couldn't be moved and the FBI needed at least a few weeks' notice for leaving, he didn't have a special case like Booth, the army hadn't asked him back to serve, no, just that he was in love.

He would also get to show Daisy that he was Mr Adventure. It could be a big surprise, she wouldn't suspect it. He knew he couldn't tell her.

He had a lot of things to organise if he wanted to get there as soon as he could. First thing first, reply to the letter he had just received.

_Dear Daisy,_

_I'm glad you and Dr Brennan are getting along well, it's quite surprising that you are bonding very well, but I guess on an expedition that you are on you would either hate each other or become really good friends I guess for you and Dr Brennan it's the latter option for the both of you which is really good for you cause you can use all the friends you can get, and seeing as Dr Brennan is the leader of the project that's very good for you. And you're very welcome, anything for you.  
Wow a proper scientist saying that they value my field, if only we can get Dr Brennan to say that then I will know that hell has officially frozen over.  
I'm sure her smile is, it always seemed to be brighter when she was around Agent Booth, and any contact is better than no contact with him.  
That's okay, it's understandable, it must be very busy out there, I bet you're finding a lot of different things that will help with whatever you're looking for._

_Love Lance_

...

The fireflies were leaving the camp torches as the flame was slowly dying down for the night which everyone knew as the time to head in to get some well deserved rest.

Brennan and Daisy were clearing their dishes from dinner when Santoso came from the main pathway on his bicycle his bag on the back looked small but their eyes might of been deceiving them, it was a little dark.

"Santoso, what are you doing here so late?" Brennan asked he had never come so late in the night before.

"I thought you would have wanted your letters as soon as possible", he replied like the answer was obvious.

"We do, but you didn't need to make a special trip out here at night just for us we could of waited until the morning".

"Well I'll remember that for next time, but it gave me a reason to get away".

"Away from what?" Daisy asked.

"My family, they are a little bit angry right about now, so I thought I'd come out here just to give them and myself a break".

What's the matter; it's nothing serious is it?" Daisy asked again, she like other people's business.

"No just a family matter, nothing I can't handle".

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee? It's not hot but I believe it is still warm enough", Brennan offered.

"Thank you Dr Brennan, that would be nice", Brennan to get a clean cup and poured some of the coffee into it.

"So why did you want to get away from your family for a while", Daisy pushed, she missed drama, and hoped this would be something good.

"Oh it's my eldest daughter, she wants to get married but I think she is far too young. My wife disagrees, so I really don't get any say in the matter".

"How old is she?" Daisy asked.

"Almost 20".

"Well I don't agree with marriage, so I'm on your side", Brennan put in.

"Well my fiancé and I broke up before I arrived here, so marriage isn't going to be my thing for a while, but in other cultures 20 is old to get married, I think you should let your daughter do what she wants", Daisy sounded very much like Brennan did for a few seconds there.

"Well she's my baby girl; she is still a baby girl to me". Santoso finished the cup of coffee that was in his hands. "Do you think it's possible for me to stay the night here, it's a long way back to town".

"Sure, I'm sure one of the men won't mind sharing" Brennan called over Dr Martin to see if he minded, he didn't.

"Just come now, and I'll get you sorted". Dr Martin said.

"Thank you Dr Brennan and Miss Wick", Santoso started to walk in the same direction as Dr Martin, but then stopped and turned back around. "I'm sorry I almost forgot to give you these". He went to the satchel bag that was hanging on his shoulder, and searched around until he found what he wanted. "These are for you". He handed both girls a letter each.

"Thank you", they both said simultaneously.

Both Brennan and Daisy stayed out until they had finished what they had been doing until they were finished what they had been doing before Santoso had arrived. It was only them left out in the main camp site; everyone else had retreated back to their tents. So Brennan blew out the last lantern to symbolize an end of the day.

She then went to her own tent, lied on her own bed and opened the envelope. She knew it was from Booth by the envelope but the clarification was welcome to her.

_Dear Bones,_

_Yeah I've received a few letters from him just giving me progress on how he's doing, like things he has been doing over the summer, and new friends he has made. He even sent me a few drawings he did, there are really good, it's like he had been taking lessons from Angela. The pictures are mostly of dinosaurs, but I think they are still really good, way better then what I could have drawn. He said he misses me a lot, but he misses you as well.  
I know that times doesn't change, you've informed me of this fact many times in the past.  
I'm just training them Bones; I'm not going out into danger that much so really there is no need to worry about it.  
That's great Bones, I hope they help with what you are trying to find full specimens must be good cause that reminds me of the case when we started to work together and we had to go to L.A but you didn't want to go because there was a full specimen of something.  
Well I received your letter on the 25__th__ of July so here's hoping it arrives to you as fast as it arrives to me.  
Hey you don't need to be mean. You only said that because you wanted to resist me and knew you couldn't if I asked.  
I know what you mean about the beer, I know out here all the boys want one, but they never can, which doesn't make them happy, we usually get one or two if we finished a big task and it's a reward, but other than that there's no alcohol.  
REALLY? They broke up; wow Sweets must be hurting a lot. I feel for him. That must of been fun getting your ear talked off by Daisy, I feel for you too.  
Yeah I think you'll like the boys, or most of them, they are a lot like me._

_From Booth_

Brennan smiled she received the letter on the 4th of August so it took about ten days to get there and ten days to get back.

**So please please please review. Make my day!**


	9. Mr Popularity

**Heres another chapter sorry its short, but its better then nothing, right? **

"Hey Sarg, you got a letter!" Anderson bellowed as he saw the Sergeant coming back from a drill he had just run with other men.

"Thanks Andy", he said when he was close enough that he didn't have to yell. He had given most of the men nicknames. It made him feel like they were all friends then sergeant and private, he preferred this a lot better. They still respected him, and knew when he needed them to be following his orders. They didn't want to go home in body bags and they knew it was one of his jobs to make sure more of them went home safely.

He didn't think it could be from Bones it hadn't been long enough, of course he hope it was from her, he always welcomed her letters.

As he turned the envelope over and saw the little handwriting he knew it wasn't from the fantastic forensic anthropologist, but someone with a lot littler hands and someone he loved dearly.

_Dear Dad,_

_I finally persuaded Mum to let me go to the summer camp; I've been here for a little over a week. It's been the coolest week of the whole summer. I made so many new and awesome friends. I get to stay in the same cabin as all my friends so it's like one big sleepover like I had when I had them back home, but it's bigger and better.  
There's a huge lake and we get to swim everyday and yesterday we had a huge camp fire, where we got to roast marshmallows. It's so cool because we get to stay up really late longer then I do when I'm home with Mum.  
At first I was a little scared of meeting all the new people but so was everybody so we all wanted to make friends, but after we all got to know each other I feel like I have known them FOREVER!  
I don't wanna ever leave here it's so wicked.  
Its cool cause all the boys love hearing stories about how my Dad's a soldier, so I'm Mr Popularity around the guys.  
Missing you lots Dad but I'm really proud of you._

_From Parker_

He was happy that his little boy was having fun, that's what he knew a childhood was about, having as much of a good time before the more serious stuff happened later in life. He loved his son so much and didn't care who his mother was, he was his and no one else could say that.

He loved the letters from Parker, it was a little reminder that his normal reality still occurred outside this warzone.

Although it made him sad that he was missing out on even more of his son's life, he already missed so much when Parker lived with his Mum, he was happy to receive the letters keeping him informed on what was going on at the point of time.

He tucked the letter away in his back pocket; he would soon put it safely under his pillow along with all the other letters he received so far.

**Okay so I'm think I'll right more different character letters aswell, like Cam, Jared, Max. I dont know just tell me what you want. Did you like Parker?  
Remember you need to tell me what you think.  
So please Review.**_  
_


	10. Stick Figures

**Sorry i didnt update yesterday, was busy procratinating **

Hodgins watched Angela paint on the canvas she had started to create into a masterpiece a while ago. It was nearly finished, I could be done within the week it just depended on how much time she spent painting and how much time they spent lying in bed.

Hodgins was sitting at the table behind his beautiful wife, he had a pen in his hand and was about to start to write to Dr Brennan. He knew he had to write this one cause if Angela read what the last one actually said, she would probably be mad at him, which he really didn't want.

_Dear Dr B,_

_Sneaking up to first class, a very boothy thing to do, or so Angela thinks. I just think he likes free upgrades, which is more right?  
We've been to the Louvre like a hundred times, Angela really does love it there, and she thinks it's the most beautiful place in all of Paris. I agree because the way she looks when she's there is the most breathtaking sites ever, but I think I'm a bit biased.  
We have seen many other things as well like the Eiffel tower, we decided to climb all the stairs, the elevator line was far too long, and Angela thought it would be better if we climbed. We also saw the Arc de Triomphe, the Notre Dame Cathedral and we went to the Moulin Rouge, Angela insisted we go, wasn't half bad.  
The food here is amazing but I just can't come to eating the snails, I just don't eat bugs, just not my thing.  
Well we are both happy you're happy, and that's all that matters to us.  
What did he get bitten by? Snake, Spider, Insect? I'm glad I could help.  
Angela's happy for you, and really wants to know what they say, but I wouldn't if I was you, they're yours not hers, so don't worry about it.  
You nearly did, I'm just really happy that she handed it over to me to read it aloud because otherwise who knows what would of happened?_

_From Angela and Hodgins x _

Satisfied with the letter he placed it in the envelope and told Angela that he was going down to the lobby and left to go deliver the letter.

...

"Hey Sarg, you're popular at the moment, you got another letter" Anderson said as he walked up to Booth's tent. This was the first time the young private had been in his superior's tent. The first thing he saw was the pictures on the crate that acted as a bed side table. There were three of them. A picture of a beautiful blonde haired boy with the same man he looked at every day, there was a smile on both their faces. The second one was of six people, three men and three women. They all seemed very happy. His Sergeant was in the middle with a beautiful young women standing next to him. The last photo was of the same beautiful women that Booth was standing next to in the other picture.

"Oh thanks Andy, just put in on the crate".

Anderson bent over the photos, placed the letter down, and picked up the biggest photo frame. "Who are these people?" He asked.

"Uh my team back in D.C"

"Your team?" Anderson asked.

"Well really they're her team" He said pointing to Brennan. "But I class them as my own".

"So who is she?" Anderson asked referring to Brennan.

"She is my partner"

"Ahh the one you were so happy to get the letter from".

"Yeah her".

"Well she's pretty, almost as pretty as my wife".

"You're married?"

"Yep two years ago, got a kid too", He said pulling a picture of the three of them out of his chest pocket.

"You have a very cute family. What's your kid's name?"

"Taylor Renee, she'll turn one soon". He said with pride in his voice. "Just wish I would be there".

"Yeah that's tough. This is my boy", Booth said as he pulled another picture over to him. "His names Parker, he'll be nine by the end of the month".

"He's growing into a fine boy. So who are the others in the picture?" Anderson asked pointing to the other frame in Booth's hand.

"Well the baby faced man I'm standing next to is a psychiatrist for the FBI, Me and Bones, that's what I call my partner; we had to see him when I arrested her father, kind of like partners therapy. He's called Sweets. Then next to him is Cam she's basically the boss but when she started to work there she really had no authority over Bones. Then next to Bones is her best friend Angela, she's an artist. Than next to Ange is her new husband Hodgins. They both went to Paris for the year".

"So was your partner happy you chose to come back to the Army?"

"Yeah, she's fine with it as long I don't get hurt or worst. She's gone to Indonesia for the year so I didn't really leave her; we both took separate paths for the year".

"Ok. My wife, Amber, wasn't really happy, because she didn't want me to miss Taylor's first years, and wanted for her to know her father, but other than that she told me the same thing as your partner, don't get hurt".

"Hey Anderson", a soldier form outside called.

"Sorry Sarg got to go".

"That's okay".

Booth was slightly happy, he really wanted to read the letter, and he hoped it was from Bones, but he couldn't be too sure. He liked sharing his life outside of the Army with someone, and he liked hearing about Anderson's family.

He opened the envelope and opened out the letter.

_Dear Booth,_

_That's good, I'm glad Parker is having fun. What has he being doing recently? I'm sure he has been taking lessons from Angela; they both get along so well. It's not a surprise that the drawings are better then what you could have done, you draw stick figures.  
I know its Parkers birthday soon, so could you in your next tell him I say happy birthday because I didn't think you'll receive another letter from me before his birthday, and if you send him something, which I assume you will, you'll send it a week before his birthday, so you would be sending it soon. Also tell him I miss him a lot as well.  
The specimens have helped immensely; we found some great information from them. Wow you have a very good memory; the remains were of a well preserved Iron Age warrior.  
I received the letter on the 4__th__ of August so it takes about three weeks from the time we send the letter to when we receive it again.  
Your look on reality is far different from what really happens, Booth. You should stop reading in situations that are very straight forward.  
Yes, he didn't like the fact that she chose her job over him, Which I don't understand, because if had a fiancé, which will never happen, and I had something that could further my career and make me better then I was, I would think that he would let me do it. How about you? Surprisingly Daisy isn't that bad anymore, we are getting along really well, and she's great company to have.  
Well if they are a lot like you I am sure to like them very much._

_From Bones_

_**So i really like to know what you think, even if its a few word, a sentence, a paragraph or however much you want to write. I love reviews.  
I started to write another story, its going to be a bunch of one-shots so check it out and tell me what you think of it, please.**_


	11. Goodbye to our Letter Writing

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.**

He stood at the airport waiting for his flight to be called; he was very excited to say the least. His bags were pack, all patients were directed to other psychiatrist for the year, meetings had been had and the FBI understood and supported his decision. The tickets were brought as soon as he had the date he could leave. Everything was in order, and that's why he stood where he was.

The loudspeaker announced his flight and a nervous feeling came to his stomach. The feeling of butterflies hadn't come until right then. He knew he wanted to do this, but he hadn't thought of if Daisy had wanted it. What happened if she had moved on, he had told her to, would that become the biggest mistake of his life, them few little words?  
He got over the feeling and headed to the gate, showed his ticket and followed the rest of the people who were also catching the same flight as he was.

He put his carryon luggage in the compartment above where he sat. He had only really brought a few books to read on the flight. He had already started one so he only had that one with him as he sat.  
He opened it to where his bookmark was. His bookmark was of the letters Daisy had sent him. He loved reading them over and over, to him they were more interesting then the book was. Whenever he needed a break from it Daisy's letters were there.

He started to read but after a few chapters he grew bored of it and really needed a break, so he went to his bookmark and read the last letter he received.

_Dear Lancelot,_

_I too am quite glad that Dr Brennan and I are getting a long; it would be a long year if we didn't. Again I am glad that we are bonding, I feel I have found a very good friend here, I don't know if it will last when we come back home but at least we had this year as friends. Well I am very happy that we don't hate each other, because like you said she is the leader of the expedition and a large majority would take her side on anything.  
Well of course I value psychology; I did minor in it in college. And although I do value it I am not a proper scientist yet because I still have not received my doctorate.  
I too noticed that Dr Brennan's smile was brighter when she was around Agent Booth, especially when he came into the lab and made her go out to lunch and I'm sure she wouldn't admit it but she really seems to miss that.  
Yes it is very busy out here, and every day we are finding new and exciting things that are helping us in what we are looking for._

_Love Daisy_

He didn't know what it was about the letters, but they were important to him and he loved to be reminded of Daisy and at the moment they were the only thing that would help him.

He returned to the book he was reading before he had turn his attention to the letters. Again he only read a few chapters before he started to feel tired. It had been a long month, and he hadn't really had hardly any sleep. So this was as good of time as any. The seats were the most comfortable but they would do for now.

The trip was around 9000 miles and would be about 24 hours long so he knew there was definitely time to sleep.

24 hours later

A small charter flight arrived at the Maluku Islands, it was the nicest flight Sweets had been on but for Daisy it was worth it.  
He got his bag from where it was being stored and went on his way. He had no idea on how to find out things, but knew he would have to ask around, and he was sure the project was big enough that some people would know about it.

He started to follow road signs that pointed to a small town that he recognised from the postal address on the letter and knew that it was a good clue. He started to walk along the road, the town wasn't that far from where he was only about two to three miles and he had been in a cross country team once so it wouldn't be too difficult.

He arrived at the town a little over 20 minutes later, and was going to start to ask around but then realised most people there wouldn't speak English so it would be a little harder then he first thought.

"Hello?" He asked a man who didn't look to busy.

"Maaf saya tidak mengerti", was all he could say which meant 'Sorry I do not understand', which Sweets did not know, so he moved on to someone else.

The next person said the same thing; he would keep doing this until he meets someone who spoke English, even if it took all night. He started going in to shops trying to do the same thing on the street. It was the second shop he went into that someone finally understood him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Ah yes, I'm looking for an address I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure what is it?" Sweets showed him the envelope with the address on it. "Okay well that's not too far away, I could take you there if you want, it would be easier".

"That would be great, thank you".

They both walked until they arrived at a small old building, it wasn't the nicest building in on the island but was not the worst.

"Thank you so much", Sweets said.

"Hello?" Sweets asked as he opened the door to what seemed to be a post office but he couldn't be sure.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The man behind the counter said.

"I was wondering if you knew how to get to the dig site which is being led by Dr Brennan?"

"Sure do".

"Really cool, could you take me there?"

"Yeah, I could, I was going to go up there, and I got a bag full of letters that need to be delivered there so I could ride you up there".

"Really, that would be great, when do you think you would be able to do that?" Sweets asked in a happy and excited voice.

"Well if you want I could go now".

"Yeah that would be totally awesome, thank you".

"I'll go get the bikes".

"Thanks"

The man arrived shortly from the side of the shop with two bikes.

"Hi we haven't introduced our selves, my names Santoso and you are?"

"Hi Santoso, I'm Lance Sweets"

"Lance Sweets, you sound very familiar, are you visiting anyone?"

"Daisy Wick, she's working at the site".

"Ah yes, I know Miss Daisy, she's a sweet young girl. Oh that's why you sound familiar; you've been sending letters to her. She never told me you would be visiting".

"That's because she doesn't know, it's a surprise".

"Well then let's get the surprise on the way", Santoso said.

They started to ride; most of Sweets' luggage was on Santoso's bike. They didn't really talk on the way, Sweets was out of breath for most of the ride. There were a lot of hills and he understood why it had taken the team a few days to get site, seeing as they didn't have bikes, and had to carry their own luggage and the equipment they were going to use.

A few hours later they arrived at the camp site. "Excuse me Santoso, may you please deliver a letter to Daisy for me, but not tell her I'm here"

"Sure". He took the letter from Sweets and put it in the bag.

Santoso headed into the camp and went to go find Daisy. "Here you go Miss Wick".

"Thank you Santoso"

"You're very welcome; do you know where Dr Brennan is?"

"Yes, she's at the excavation at the moment, is there a letter for her?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to say hello", he lied, he knew that Daisy and Dr Brennan had known each other before they had come to Maluku, so he thought that maybe Lance and Dr Brennan also did too.

"Goodbye" Daisy said with a wave and headed to her tent.

Santoso headed back to Sweets to tell him that he had given her the letter and to tell him that she was in her tent, which he pointed out to him. Sweets thanked him picked up his bags and headed in that direction and Santoso went back to handing out the letters.

Sweets saw Daisy from a distance, it took all his might not to just run and meet her, but he really wanted her to read the letter first.

_Dear Daisy,_

_I am really sorry but I can't write to you anymore, and I think it would be best if you didn't write back either. The letters have made me remember what we had and I can't remember you while I am here and you are there, so this is goodbye for our letter writing. I am so sorry. I'll miss these they have really made me happy._

_Love Lance_

Tears fell down Daisy's face. How could he do this to her? He loved her and she loved him, why couldn't they keep writing to each other?

He knew she had finished reading the letter, he could hear her tears because he was now standing outside her tent.

"Hey the reason I don't think we should write anymore is because I'm here", Sweets said standing in the entrance of her tent.

Daisy turned around and was shocked at the sight she was seeing. Her mouth opened and she just stood there taking in the sight that was in front of her.

"God I've missed you", Sweets said after a minute of her just staring at him. She ran up to him and started to kiss him.

When they broke apart it was like nothing had changed. "Please don't do anything like that to me again".

"Okay".

"So how long are you here for?" Daisy asked.

"Until you leave".

"So what made you change your mind?"

"They letters they made me miss you".

"I love you", Daisy said.

"I love you too".

"You do know you can't stay here without permission from the leader, right?"

"I'm sure that won't be too hard to get".

"Really, let's go find out if that's true".

Daisy looked out her tent to see if Dr Brennan was around, she was. It looked like she had only just returned from the dig site. "Okay I'll go talk to her come out when I give the signal".

"What signal?" But it was too late daisy was already gone.

"Hello Dr Brennan, Did we find anything new today?"

"No not today, we were still trying to excavate what we found yesterday".

"Oh Okay. I have something to ask you and I really hope you say yes, and I mean I really want you to say yes because if you don't then I'll be like really disappointed..."

"What is it Daisy?"

"Well something unexpected came up and I was wondering if well you'll see", Brennan seemed really confused, which Daisy noticed. "Okay um what I'm trying to say is I would like you to meet someone." Brennan still looked confused. "You can come out now!" Daisy called, and Brennan just looked around in all the directions wanting to know who she was meant to meeting.

Sweets came out of Daisy's tent but the hat covered his face so Brennan really didn't know who she was looking at. He came to stand next to Daisy; his hat stilled hid his face.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dr Brennan", he said taking the hat off.

"Sweets? What are you doing here?" She was completely surprised, by the way Daisy had talked on the phone she didn't ever think she would see the young psychologist until she return to D.C.

"Yes, it's good to see you Dr Brennan".

"It's good to see you to", she said as she leaned in for a hug.

"Well can he please stay here?" Daisy asked.

"Of course he can".

"Thankyou" Daisy and Sweets said at the same time.

"Just I wouldn't tell anyone that you're a psychologist, they aren't as tolerant as I am".

"Okay will do".

"No I said don't", Brennan said in all seriousness.

"It's something people say, but I will not tell anyone here that I am an S.H.R.I.N.K." He spelled out shrink in a small whispered voice.

"It's really good to have you here", Brennan replied.

**Wow i spent forever on this chapter, i think i started it at 7.30pm and i only just finished it and now it's 1.30am, so i put a lot of effort into it. I know it was basically all Dasiy and Sweets but i think i needed to get it out, and i hope you liked the chapter.**

**Like i said i started a new story yesterday and i would love for you to check it out, it would really help me out if you told me what you thought of it. They are one-shots the first was calles Apologise and the one i did earlier today is called Baseball, so please please check it out, because i should be asleep by now, but i updated just for you guys. :)**


	12. Never say Never

**Don't you just love when you put your heart and soul into a chapter and get NO reviews, it really makes you want to write more**

The day she received the next letter was on the same day as Parker's Birthday, he had turned nine and she felt sorry for Booth missing another moment in his son's life. He had already missed so much of it because he couldn't be around all the time like he had wanted. But at least he was receiving letters from Parker, and she knew that that meant a lot to Booth.

Santoso had arrived early that day with another bag full of letters; they seemed to be piling up quickly it was like he was there nearly every second day. There were a lot of people who were here with the dig and they all seemed to be getting letters from loved ones.

When Brennan received her letter she went straight to her tent to read it, she was already used to doing this but now with Sweets there she didn't want him reading too much into her. She had hated that while they were home and knew she would hate it even more if he did it here.

She started to read the letter.

_Dear Bones,_

_The last letter I received from Parker, he was having a good old time at Summer Camp, he hadn't been there long so it wasn't the whole only really a few weeks long. But I'm sure when you received this letter he'll already be home getting ready for school to start. Yeah he probably took the lessons when she looked after him and put all the paint on his face, it really did take forever to scrub off. Hey I know I'm not an artist but I don't only draw stick figures. You've seen my artistic talent, I'm better then you think.  
I sent the letter to Parker the same day I sent you this one, so hopefully it arrives to him close to his birthday. I told him you said happy birthday in the letter so I think he will appreciate that. I did something, except there isn't much choice over here to send a young boy for his birthday so I sent him my old army dog tags, which I'm sure he'll love, he already told me that he loves telling people that his Dad's in the Army, and I was already going to give him them so I think now is as good of time as any.  
Well with the Sweets and Daisy situation I can slightly understand where Sweets is coming from, he loved her and would do anything for her but she chose something else over him, making him just an option where to him she was a priority, so he didn't think they on the same level.  
Never say Never, because nothing is impossible, I'm sure one day you'll want to marry someone because you love them and want to make them happy.  
Well if you think Daisy isn't that bad anymore then let's hope she stays like that when we all return back to D.C. I'm also happy you two are getting along._

_From Booth._

**I know it's short but i ran out of time to write the chapter but please review.**


	13. Birthday Present

**Thanks to all who reviewed**

Parker had just arrived home from the best few weeks he had had in a long time. He had made great friends and he would keep in contact with them for the year to come, and hopefully next year he would get to see them again, if he persuaded his mother again. It was the day of his Birthday when he arrived home, he was so happy to see his mum, but what he liked better then that were the presents he got that were sitting on his bed. He loved his birthday he always got spoilt rotten by his Mum, except this year he didn't think it would be as good because he didn't get to see his Dad.

He liked the presents his Mum had gotten him, but he always loved his Dad's present just a bit more, like that robot he had gotten for Christmas was the best gift he had ever gotten, it still was displayed on the book shelf above his bed. The robot had been through a lot, it probably wasn't the best idea Booth had ever had by telling his kid that the robot could swim, but even when only half worked Parker still loved it.

He was busy playing with the Lego he had gotten from one of the presents on his bed when his Mum called for him and he ran to the kitchen waiting for his mother to tell him what was up.

"You got a letter", she said handing him the envelope over to him.

"Who's it from? Grandma?" He asked turning the envelope over and over in his hands.

"Maybe you should open it up", Rebecca said.

He ripped opened the envelope that only said 'To Parker' and started to read it.

_Hey Buddy,_

_I hope you had a great summer, and an even better time at Camp, I know would have loved it. I glad you made lots of friends.  
Over here we have sought of sleepovers as well but we all sleep in different tents so it's like were camping.  
That's cool how they had a lake at the camp; I bet you were one of the best swimmers there. Camp fires are cool and I hope you didn't eat too many marshmallows.  
I hope you're excited about school starting again; grade four will be really fun. I know you love school so keep up the good work like last year. Remember do your best and don't give up even if what you are doing is really hard.  
I hope you had a great Birthday, and you got lots of presents from your mum. I know I can't be there and I really want to be. Also Bones remembered your birthday and wanted to wish you a happy birthday and she misses you a lot.  
I didn't get you anything great for your birthday, there isn't much over here that would be a good birthday present, but if you look at the bottom of the big envelope I sent to your mum then I think you'll find something that I hope you love.  
I love receiving your letters and can't wait to see what else is happening with you._

_I love you  
From Dad _

Parker saw a large envelope on the kitchen counter and ran to see what was in it. But he was disappointed to see that it was empty.

"Looking for something?" Rebecca asked.

"Dad just said that there would be something in there for me, but it's empty", he said with a sad look on his face.

"I think you might be looking for this", Rebecca said as she put the Dog tags around her son's neck.

"Cool! Thanks Mum", Parker exclaimed as she looked at the dog tag that were in his hand that was connected by the chain that was now around his neck.

"Don't thank me, thank your Dad. Now these are really important to your father so you have to look after them, okay?"

"Okay" He said in awe of his father's dog tags. "I'm going to write Dad straight away!" He said jumping up and running to his room.

**Again sorry its short! Please Review! :) 3 **


	14. Blending up Bugs

**Sorry i didnt update yesterday, i ran out of time. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. Okay i was asked what date it was in the story, so i dont know the actual date but its somewhere around late August early September.**

Santoso had arrived earlier that day, but like most days Brennan was out leading the other professionals on what to do and how to do thing. Sweets was there when Santoso had arrived and took the letter for Dr Brennan. He didn't think Brennan would mind if he went into her tent to deliver the letter so it wasn't forgotten.

He walked in there casually, expecting to see the same sought of thing as the one he was staying in, but on the right side of her tent was a large white board. On the side facing Brennan's bed was information on the dig site on little post it notes, he read nearly each one trying to find out some information that he hadn't found out yet. He could see that it was one of those boards that could spin and another side would be shown. So he moved the board enough of a distance away from the tent wall so it didn't hit it, then was surprised to see what he saw.

There was a huge map covering the board stuck on by pins, so the side that was now shown was a cork board. At some parts of the map there were other pins with pictures around them and pieces of paper. He looked at Europe where there were two pins with a picture of Angela and Hodgins together being held up by one of them. The other pin was holding up some of the pieces of paper. They looked to be letters.  
He looked to the Greater Middle-East where Afghanistan was situated, he saw a nice picture of Booth stuck on by another pin connected to the same pin was another stack of papers, but this one seemed a lot thicker.  
He looked to Washington D.C. Which had the most pins each had a picture, Parker, Cam and Max. None had any papers near them, which he gathered meant she was yet to receive a letter from any of them. There was another hole in D.C but there was no pin.  
Sweets worked out that each pin represented someone, probably someone who Dr Brennan missed, even if she wouldn't admit it.  
He then looked down to Indonesia, there were two pins there, Daisy and Himself, the both had a photo as well.

He considered reading the letters, he could say it was just for research, but would that be lying? He knew Brennan and Booth had been writing to each other, and had always been curious on what they would say. He was there psychologist so he could say that he was helping them, but he knew that was lying at the moment, they weren't partners currently and he didn't work for the FBI at the moment so none of them worked together. He knew it would be wrong if he did, he should just return thing to how they originally were and leave without touching anything else, he knew that was the right thing to do so that was exactly what he did except for the exception of leaving the letter on Brennan's bed.

The crew that was out when Santoso arrived came back right before dinner. Sweets walked up to Brennan who looked very tired, it was a rough day. "Dr Brennan a letter arrived while you were out so I put it on your bed, I hope that was alright".

"Thank you Dr Sweets, except in the future I would appreciate it if you didn't go in my tent without my permission".

"Okay, I will remember that in the future, I'm sorry".

"That's alright, you were trying to help. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my tent", She said as she walked off.

She was relieved to find everything in the same spot as she had left it, maybe what she had expected of Sweets was wrong. She had suspected, when he said he went in her tent, to look through all her stuff to find anything related to herself or Booth, but she must of been wrong, maybe he did just drop the letter off and leave.

She saw the letter on her bed exactly where Sweets said it would be, so she sat down and read it to herself.

She read it quite quickly and started to write the reply.

_Dear Angela and Hodgins,_

_About Booth's Upgrade I think you are both right. Booth would do almost anything for a free upgrade, but I agree with Angela it does seem like a Boothy thing to do. If I had to say one was more right than the other then I would have to say he prefers the upgrade, because he hates sitting in the cramp sets and the food in first class is far better, or so I have been told.  
I am quite sure that the Louvre is one of the best places for an artist; there are many beautiful paintings and sculptures there. Except if you have been to the Louvre a hundred times while you were there I'm sure you would be quite bored of that and seen many of the same paintings and other artworks a lot. And also we haven't even been away from America for a hundred days, so unless you went there many times in the same day it would be rather impossible for you to of gone to the Louvre a hundred of times.  
Wow you have seen most of the best architecture in Paris. There really isn't much left to do, what else are you going to do there?  
I'm glad you like the food. I'm confused, you don't mind dissecting and blending up bugs but when it comes to eating them you can't do that?  
He was bitten a spider called Aruattus, which as you know are the jumping spiders of Eastern Indonesia, but the bite wasn't too bad, and he was fine within a day.  
Sorry I can't show anyone mine and Booth's letters, because I'm sure he will stress what is ours should stay between us. So please inform Angela that she can't ever read them.  
I really hope you are having fun._

_From Brennan._

She thought this was a suitable reply sealed it in an envelope and placed it on her bedside table so she could give the letter to Santoso the next time he came._  
_


	15. Big Camping Trip

**So i finally uploaded the next chapter, what did it take around 10 months? sorry bout that, truely am. So i am continuing with how i was writing it. Also HANNAH WILL NOT BE IN THIS! She is not a deserving character in this story...sorry to any hannah lovers out there...wait what am i saying like there is such a thing...Lol.**

Booth returned to his tent, he was exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep for the next 24 hours, but knew that wouldn't be possible, but the next six would be just as good. He jumped on to his bed, but noticed that there was something on his sheets that wasn't usually there. He sat up and reached his arm around to his back, it felt think and paper like, so he knew it must have been a letter. Anderson must have put it on his bed while he was out training the boys. The envelope was thicker then I had ever been. He was curious to why; he quickly opened it knowing it was from Parker, the little messy handwriting was a giveaway. His son was smart, and wrote English really well, but his handwriting was something he really needed to practice, it was sometimes hard to read, but he liked that because somehow he felt closer to his son. Inside the envelope were two smaller envelopes. One read 'To Dad', and the other was in large bold writing saying '**DO NOT OPEN, DAD!**' He wondered why he wasn't allowed to open the other letter, but thought the letter would give him more information.

_Dear Dad,_

_Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! I love my present, your dog tags are so cool, and I want to wear them every day, if I'm allowed that is. When I saw them in Mum's hand I was like this is so awesome, I seriously can't believe I have them, I knew they meant a lot to you, so they are going to mean a lot to me too.  
I had a great summer and I can't wait to go back and see everyone, cause they are all so cool and funny, I think you'd like them, they are a lot like me, which is pretty sweet.  
Sleeping in your own tents sounds really fun. I wondering if, maybe when you get back home if we can go camping together? I really miss going camping with each other, because this is like the first summer in ages that we haven't had our big camping trip. We could go as soon as you get back home, it will so awesome, please say yes Dad.  
I start school tomorrow, I am really looking forward to it, I hope it's better than grade three, that seemed so easy, I mean the science we did in class was nothing compared to the stuff we do at the lab with Max.  
Today was a great day, Mum did buy me heaps of stuff, and it was all on my bed when I got home from camp. I haven't been home long, only long enough to play with some of my toys, get your letter and reply. Mum says we are going to go out for a special dinner, which I am really looking forward too. But that's not for another couple of hours, which sucks because I'm starving now.  
I hope you didn't open the other letter cause it did say '__**DO NOT OPEN, DAD**__!' so you know it's not for you, it's for Bones, so can you send it to her when you next send yours. I miss Bones a lot, maybe she can come on the camping trip too, if it happens, that means I get to catch up with two of my most favourite people, which will be really cool._

_I love you too, Dad_

_From Parker_

Booth loved the letters from his, nearly almost more than the ones that were coming from Indonesia, it was almost as if he got to be there, but he knew they weren't as good as actually being there, but they would do for the time being. He love that he wasn't allowed to open the letter for Bones, Parker and Her always had their little secrets that Booth was not allowed to know. He was glad that those two got on so well, but sadly that was another reason to love her which he was trying to stop, but knew that would never completely happen, not when she was so great, beautiful and intelligent.

Booth was glad he got the letter, it really made the day a little better, but now it was time for him to get some well deserved shut eye.

**Again please take your time out and review. :D**

**I also created a Tumblr account I'd love it if you checked it out just some photos, and soon will be other things like stories and stuff. Also if you already have Tumblr, I'll follow you if you follow me, thanks.**

**http:/ pixilife. tumblr. com (without spaces)**


	16. Our Anniversary

Sorry, I know its been like two months since i last updated, but i am trying to do it more often, just trying to get creative juice flowing, and its better then doing the school work i meant to be doing. lol. Hope you enjoy.

It was late August when Angela had found out she was expecting. The news was great she had always wanted like a million children. She hadn't told Jack yet, she was scared on how he would react, they hadn't even been married for a year yet and she was already knocked up. She knew he would be a great father, but she didn't know if he was going to be ready for that yet. She had been feeling sick for a few weeks now, by she had only thought that was because of all the wine she was drinking, she finally went to the doctors yesterday and found out she was a month pregnant. Luckily she had cut back on the wine recently because of the sick feeling she had. She had planned to tell him at breakfast, but after morning sickness that occurred just before room service was meant to arrive , she didn't feel up to eating food.

"Ange! Food's here, come on out, or it will get cold". At this Angela looked in the mirror and washed her face before heading out to the kitchen. Hodgins had ordered a steak and champagne breakfast with eggs, bacon and some baked vegetables. Hodgins stood with two glasses in his hand. "What fine beverage can I serve you today?" He asked in a waiters voice, at this Angela laughed.

"I'll just have an Orange juice, thank you".

"No, Ange you can have just a juice. We are celebrating. You need something fancy".

"What? What did you hear?" Angela's heart started to race. How could he have found out already? Did they not have the same doctor patient confidentially in France like they did in America? No that couldn't be right. She calmed her nerves by pouring a glass of juice.

"I mean that today you have been officially a Hodgins for 6 months, it's our anniversary. Why were you thinking?"

"Oh right, yeah that, I thought you must have forgotten".

"Nope, not me. But you do know what comes after marriage right? Babies." Hodgins said with a smile on his face.

At this Angela's mouthful of juice automatically spurted from her mouth. "What, you're joking right, that's not what necessarily happens."

"Ange relax, I was kidding, but wouldn't a baby be great?

"Yeah absolutely, if that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Ok then, now is it time for breakfast?"

"Yes, sit down and I'll bring it over".

Next to the plates was a brown envelope addressed to the both of them. Hodgins brought it over with the plates to the table.

"Look a letter for Dr Brennan, its like she knew it was our anniversary and wanted to surprise us", Hodgins said as he sat down.

"Yes, because that seems like a very Brennan like thing to do, doesn't it?"

"Fine it was just a coincidence, but it still makes for a good anniversary right?"

"Well I guess, but I have some news that could help as well."

"What? Did you sweet-talk the hotel owner into giving us more free benefits, cause Ange its great and all but don't you think paying for the penthouse suite at like general room prices is enough, what else do we need?"

"No I mean this is really good news".

"What you want to start making kids right now, cause I think that will make it great too", Hodgins stood up and started to take of his shirt.

"Jack, sit down", he immediately obliged. "What I wanted to say is, we don't have to start" She said this as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"What? You mean?"

"Yeah, I found out yesterday".

"How long?"

"About a month….you're okay with this right?"

"Are you kidding me, of course I am, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm happy about it", Hodgins got back up and walked over to his wife, leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips, then moved his hand down to her stomach and just smile at her.

I know its short, bu thats becasue theres no letter in this one, i wanted this chapter to be mostly dialogue, and i had realised Angela and Hodgins hadnt really been in it recently, so yeah. tell me what you think of it.  
Also i think Hodgins is really centimental about the little things like a six month anniversary.


	17. I'm Leaving

_Dear Booth,_

_I'm leaving Indonesia, for a while. A few days ago we found an extraordinary find and as the find was something we hoped to find but never really thought could happen, we are not completely organised for this, so I must fly to Australia and over see the remains, I could be there for a month or so, I am unsure. Daisy will still be in Maluku with Sweets staying with the dig, I want to keep her there so there was someone I trusted and someone who could report everything to me while I get back.  
I'll be leaving tomorrow and if you want to contact me you can send me a letter at the Sydney University at the department of Archaeology, I'm sure it's no Jeffersonian but it will have to do. You could also send the letters back to Maluku but I probably won't get a reply for a few months. Which I think is far too long for us not to talk.  
So Parker had a good time at Camp, I've never been so I wouldn't know, but I'm sure for a young adventurist boy like Parker is he would of loved it._

_I'm sorry the letter is short but I haven't got much time to write, as there is much I have to do before leaving tomorrow._

_From Bones_

Brennan was in her tent it was going to be the last time she had seen it in a while. She sealed the envelope and headed outside to see by any small chance Santoso was there. She looked around for a bit, she then saw Sweets and Daisy sitting in the lunch area.

"Hi Dr Brennan, would you care to join us before you leave?" Daisy asked gesturing for her to sit.

"I would, but I have much to do before I have to leave in an hour. I cam over to ask you if Santoso was here, I have been looking for him, but I don't believe I can find him."

"Oh I'm sorry Dr Brennan, but I don't think he has been here for a few days".

"Okay, would you be able to give him this next time he is up?" Brennan asked, knew the answer would be yes, although she was scared that the Sweets would think he had a right to read the letter.

"I would, but wouldn't you be passing the town on the way to the airport? You could quickly give the letter to Santoso yourself." Daisy suggested.

"That's a great idea, Thankyou Daisy that way I would know 100% that then letter was on its way. Well I must finish getting packed. I should see you again just as I am about to leave". Brennan said as she headed back to her tent and continued to pack her suitcase and small bag that she would take with her on the flight. She put the letters from Booth in her bag, she proffered if they were her, it was a comfort thing.

She had finally finished packing and she headed out to say goodbye to everyone, She said goodbye to the colleagues that she liked first then after that she headed over to Sweets and Daisy and gave them both a hug goodbye, a gesture she had not extended to anyone else, just a handshake was needed for them. But Sweets and Daisy and Sweets were more then Work mates they were family. They were the people that she was going to miss the most while she was away.

She had a guide lead her through the jungle; he was nice enough to take her suitcase, but she declined his offer to take her small bag. He was a man who had big muscles, so if anyone came to attack them he could handle them, let alone Brennan could handle her own.

It took a few hours to get through; she was quite tired once the trek was over, she quickly headed to the post office that Santoso owned and delivered the letter.

"Dr Brennan, what are you doing here?" Santoso asked when he saw the Doctor.

"I'm going to Australia for around a month, and I wanted to drop off this last letter to you before I go and to say Goodbye", Brennan said as she handed the letter to him.

"Oh Dr Brennan, I'll miss you, I'll send this one out right now. As a parting gift. I'll see you when you get back? You could drop in here and I could give you any mail you might have missed."

"Thank you Santoso. I will most definitely do that, when I come back. I'm sorry to be brief, but I must be going the plane leaves soon. Goodbye", She said with a smile before turning around and leaving the store.


	18. Feeling Weak

The next few chapters will be only about Brennan and Booth, as Brennan hadn't told Angela she was going to Australia, and they hadnt had a chapter in a long while, so i thought it was time for them to have a whole block of chapters.

The month in Australia was almost up, she really could go back whenever she wanted but she wanted to make sure she didn't miss a letter from Booth, so she waited and waited. But she hadn't seen a single letter since she had been there. This had made her feel sick, what if something had happened to him, she wouldn't know till she arrived back in D.C. this made her feel even worst. She hated not knowing what was happening with him, the letters were a way for her to keep in contact with him, but also it was her way of making sure he didn't die, and her not knowing. She hadn't been this worried about him in a while, probably since she had seen him lying in the hospital bed more then a year ago.  
It was a horrible feeling she never wanted to go through and maybe this wouldn't happened if she had just told him that she did want to be with him. The army told this information to a soldier's girlfriend, right?

She had a plan, on how to get this information, but it probably wouldn't be easy, and probably would take half the day. But she would be prepared for that.

She dialled a number she hadn't dialled in along while. She asked to be put through to Dr Camille Saroyan, she didn't know what to say to her friend, she was probably the only one she hadn't contacted in the last four months, it was going to be awkward, and most of her conversations were.

"Dr Saroyan, How may I help you?"

"Hi Cam, its Dr Brennan-"

"Dr Brennan, Why are you calling from Australia?"

"How did you know that? Only Booth knows where I am." Brennan was confused she certainly wasn't thinking straight.

"The area code was Australian. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact with you since I left, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Anything…what do you need?"

"The American Army number, I haven't heard from Booth in the Month I have been I Australia, and I'm getting a little worried. It is a great help if I could get it."

"That's fine; just hold on until I get it."

The Jeffersonian hold music came on, Brennan had never heard it before, was it new or had she never been put on hold before?

Within a minute Cam was back giving her the number. She thanked her and they said their goodbyes, for the second time in the year. She didn't know if she would talk to Cam again until she got back. She waited a minute until she called the American base. She was wondering if this was a bad idea. But she needed the information

She dialled the number and waited for the phone to be picked up. Her stomach had since started to feel a bit weak and her chest was feeling compressed like she wasn't meant to be doing this.

"Hello American Army Base Major Johnston, what can I help you with?" Said a masculine voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello, this is Doctor Temperance Brennan. I have been identifying bodies of dead soldiers for you for many years now. I also work as a consultant with the FBI to solve murders for the passes six years and my partner is currently training troops in Afghanistan, his name is Seeley Booth. I would really appreciate some information about him as I haven't heard from him in the passed month and I am worrying about him a lot at the moment and I just want to make sure he hasn't died."

"I'm sorry, I can't that information to a civilian, and if I could I wouldn't know as you would have to contact the base he is located at. But the fact that I don't know is probably a good thing. Can I just put you on hold so I can get you more information, because you do seem very worried about him."

"Thank you that would be fine." For the second time that day she had been put on hold. She had known this was most likely going to happen but she really had hoped it wouldn't.

"Dr Brennan?" Major Johnston asked making sure she was still there.

"Yes, I'm still here, did you find anything out?"

"Like I said I wouldn't know that information, you would have to call the base where he is located. We are willing to give you the number for it but we need proof you are who you say you are".

"How do I give that to you? I'm in Australia; I have been in the Maluku islands for the passed four months. You could call Dr Camille Saroyan at the Jeffersonian Institute in D.C, where I usually work. I called her to get the number."

"Okay hold on", again the hold music played, she was really getting sick of that. "Dr Brennan, we called Dr Saroyan confirmed your story. So I talked to my superior and he has given me permission to give you the number for the Master Sergeants base. He said he owed you one, and you have been a great help to him for the passed ten years."

"Thank you so much". She wrote down the number the Major had given her, and hanged up ready to call Booth's base.

The call took more then an hour. But she was fine with that. She ended the call with a large smile. Booth wasn't dead. She couldn't be happier. She then called the University and informed them that she would be leaving in the next few days.

I am really trying to update frequently, and get this story finished.


	19. Training Troops

She was just about to get of the plane, she knew it was basically summer in the southern hemisphere but she hadn't really expected it to be this hot, she was so hot she had changed from her jeans and jacket to shorts and a tank top. She wasn't really in the mood to walk the twenty or more kilometres to the camp, which was why she was lucky she had a car to take her most of the way.

The car ride took a quarter of an hour. She was so relieved when she got to the base. It wasn't really what she had expected. It was almost like what the camp looked like in the Maluku, lots of tents but also a training yard.

She followed the man who drove her there in to a large tent the looked like an admin sought of tent. Brennan was ready to check in. She had been looking forward to this ever since she had gotten off the phone with the base. She had requested them not to tell Booth which she had hoped they would do what she had asked.

She was led around until she met Anderson, the man from Booth's letters, he was young, younger then she had expected.

"Is Booth here?" Brennan asked hoping that he was.

"I'm sorry, he's out training troops, he should be back within the hour. I could give you a tour until he comes back if you want." Anderson was a sweet boy, it was no wonder that he had already found a wife.

"That's fine, thank you, but I wouldn't mind waiting for Booth to give me it. Could I just wait in his tent?"

"Yes that's fine, He usually goes straight back into there when he gets back, he likes to relax, and take a breather, I'll take you there". Brennan thanked him and followed along beside him. The talked about Booth all the way to Booth's tent, it was further then most of the others. Brennan wanted to know all about what he was doing and all the things he probably hadn't mentioned to her so not to make her worried.  
They reached the tent and Anderson dismissed himself and left her alone. The first thing Brennan saw was the photos on the crate next to the bed. She sat down and looked more thoroughly at the photos. She was fascinated by the one of Booth and Parker. She had always liked that photo, the photo from Booth office.

Brennan looked at the photos for at least a half an hour. It was starting to get dark; she was surprised Booth wasn't back yet. She heard footsteps steps coming towards the tent. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Dr Brennan?" That wasn't Booth voice; she knew that, especially since he would have called her 'Bones'. She then realised it was Anderson.

"Yes?"

"We just gotten word the Booth has taken a few of the boys for a night training exercise, we are not completely certain when he will return, although it shouldn't be any later then midnight. Also dinner has been served. Its beef stroganoff, you are welcome to join us all. I know a lot of people will want to meet you; we have heard a lot of stories".

"That would be quite nice, but I can't".

"Oh the food's not that bad, no worst then hospital food".

"No. I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat beef".

'Oh I'm sorry, well we can get you a lettuce or something like that. I mean I'm sure Booth would love you to meet some of the boys".

"That's sounds satisfactory; I think I would enjoy that, thankyou. I'll be out in a minute, I'll just grab a jacket, its a little colder then when I arrived".

"I'll wait for you outside". It only took Brennan a minute to meet him out side the tent. They walked to the large tent that was in the middle of the camp, they had walked passed it earlier when she had arrived. There was almost fifty men, was Booth training all of them? And the ones he was out with right now?

"Where do we sit?" Brennan asked.

"Over there", Anderson pointed to the large table that seemed to have the least amount of men. "These are the men that Booth is training completely, he trains others as well but there are other people here who train us as well, but Booth is the best".

"That's not a surprise, He is average age and fit, and he was requested to come back, so he must be good".

"Okay well I'd like you to meet everyone; this is Jack, Simon, Alex, Brian, Harry, O'Lachlan and Little Frankster". This Little Frankster looked a lot younger then everyone else, if she had to examine his bones she would put him at no more then nineteen years old, which would make him the youngest of all the men around her, mostly likely why they could him 'Little' because he was actually quite tall. "Everyone this is Bones, Booth Doesn't know she is here yet, so we would appreciate not telling him". Everyone suddenly realised who she was.

"Booth was right, she is hot".

"Thank you", Brennan said, a bit embarrassed, how much had Booth told them all about her?

Brennan learnt much about Booth just talking to these men for the hour or so that the talked. She learnt that he was almost a Dad to all these grown men, and a great mentor.

It was getting late, Brennan had no idea where she was going to sleep, and Booth wasn't back yet. She thought that sleeping in his bed wasn't going to be too bad, and it was safer then sleeping on the floor, for Booth to trip over. Brennan headed back to the tent, got changed and crawled into Booth's bed.


	20. Bones? Bones? Bones? Bones?

Booth was exhausted when he returned from the night training. He did the training exercise with some of his boys tonight because it was such a clear night and it wasn't as cold as it usually is. That was one thing he hated about being in the middle of the desert it was so hot at day and then the weather changed dramatically at night and it was albeit freezing. He made that quick run from the tent entrance to his bed not caring if he knocked over anything. He was cold; he could care about that sought of stuff in the morning. He loved the fact that he had a double bed, he was one of the only ones in the base who did, one of the perks of being a Master Sergeant and one of the leaders. He was quite surprised that his bed was already warm, but he didn't think of why.

He closed his eyes and rolled over to take full advantage of his bed, only then feeling a large warm lump in his bed. He was confused, was this a prank his men were pulling on him? Booth didn't like that idea, he liked doing the pranking. He jumped out the bed as quick as he jumped in, grabbed the torch that he hung from his roof and pointed it to his bed. It was a human that was for sure. He studied the person for long. He could only see the head of the person, but sadly the person's hair was covering up their face.

He couldn't think who it could be, the hair was too long to be anyone of the guys there, he approached the bed calmly moving the hair out of their face so he could see them.

"Bones?" Booth Questioned to no one but himself. The body didn't awake. It couldn't be her se was in the Mulapupu Islands or was she still in Australia? Maybe he was dreaming. That had to be it. He had dreamt of Bones so many times since arriving here that now it just seemed real. He was tired when he got back; he mostly likely fell asleep really fast. Yep that had to be it. "Bones?" Booth said even louder just to double check. Again nothing happened. "Bones?" He said even more loudly. The body started to awaken. "Bones?" He tried one more time and this time the body was completely awaken.

"Can you put the light down please? My eyes haven't had time to adjust to the dramatic change in lighting".

"Bones that's you right?"

"Who else do you know that answers back to 'Bones'?"

"What are you doing here? How are you here?" Booth asked still in shock to see his partner here.

"I didn't receive a reply for more then a month, I got worried, then I call up the base to see if I could find out how you were, and then after an hour of convincing them that I should be able to come see you they let me come, I have help the Army a lot in recent years so this was a sought of thankyou for me I guess"

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for a week, I haven't been to the dig site recently and if I'm away any longer I most likely will not be the leader."

"Okay well I this doesn't seem like you, I mean you putting personal in front of professional. It's great just confusing for people who know you."

"I have changed a lot in the passed few months, like I said I didn't think I would miss you all so much, and you were a lot closer to visit then Angela and Hodgins were. And Sweets taught me a lot since he's been with the dig".

"Can you move closer the other side of the bed?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm cold and it's my bed", at this Brennan finally saw that he was shivering.

"Oh sorry", she said as she scooted closer to the tent wall. Booth quickly climbed back into the bed. He had turned the torch off, so now it was just him and Bones in the dark. Booth looked at her like he always did; there was a huge smile on his face, which spread over to Brennan's. They quickly fell into a hug, the first time they had felt each other embrace in a long time. In some way in comforted them both.

"Wait? Why is Sweets at the dig, I was confused at that in the last letter?"

"Well Daisy and Him were keeping in contact with letters and Sweets realised that the year would be a lot better if he was with the love of his life, so he surprised her by flying over for the rest of the year. It was very romantic on his part".

"So you took a page out of his book and came to visit me?" Booth asked.

"No, I was worried because I hadn't received a letter; I took that as a bad sign. This made me miss you much more then I had. I really do not like the feeling of me thinking you are dead. So I thought I'd come and see you."

"Ok, well I'm sorry that's what you thought, I just didn't want to send a letter to Australia and you weren't there to receive it".

"That's okay then, but did you at least send one to the dig site?"

"No, because in your letter you said Sweets was their and I didn't want that little 12 year old going through any mail from me to you".

"Understandable, I took all or letters too, he is quite intrusive when it comes to us."

There was silence for a moment, until Booth broke the silence. "I'm glad you're here Bones".

"Me too".

"Bones, can we go to sleep? It's been a long day".

"Absolutely, I really should have check with you to see if it was alright to come, but I thought you would have talked me out of it".

"I'm glad you came, and you are most definitely right, you coming into a warzone was dangerous, but this was a great surprise."

'Okay, well then good night then".


	21. Quite Ridiculous

Booth woke up with his arm wrapped around Bones. He still couldn't believe she was here, it had felt like a dream. But now the sun was up and she was still in his bed. He quickly removed his arms just in case Bones woke up and things became awkward, which he was sure would happen. He tried to remove his arms without waking her up, but she began to stir. He went silent to see if she went back to sleep, but she turned over to see if he was awake.

"What time is it?" Brennan seeing the sun was almost blinding her through the tent walls.

"Ah close to eight. You can go back to sleep, I have to get up".

"I'm up now".

"Okay, then can come and meet the boys at breakfast, all my men should be there with the exception of the guys who were out with me last night, they did a good job, and so I said they could sleep in".

"I've met most of them already, we talked for a while last night", Brennan said as Booth got up from the bed. I took his shirt off to change. He couldn't wear what he wore yesterday, especially with Brennan here, the boys would not stop making jokes about that, and he probably would get a lot of them over the next few weeks. Brennan joined him to get ready. She walked over to her suitcase and skilfully put her bra on through her tank top. She then took her top off right in front of Booth, slightly forgetting he was there, but she didn't really care, she had gotten changed in front of him before. All along Booth did not take his eyes off her, except when she would turn around to face him, which was when he quickly looked away.

"Yeah, what time did you get here yesterday?" Booth asked trying to keep his mind off of Brennan's body.

"Half past four".

"You know you should have had someone tell me to come back, I wouldn't have done the night training last night if I knew you were here." Booth said, and Brennan frowned.

"You still have a job to do Booth; I can't expect you to change that. Just be like you would be like if I wasn't here."

"Fine", but he knew that wasn't going to happen. The both finished getting ready and left the tent. They headed to the meal tent. Brennan had met all of Booth's men that were there the night before. She sat next to Booth and Anderson. "So Bones did you want cereal?" Booth asked.

"Yes please."

"Good because there isn't much else", Booth said with a charm smile. All the men on the tabled laughed. "What?" Booth asked.

"I believe they are laughing at your charm smile, you must not have done it while you have been here. I agree it is quite ridiculous", Brennan said surprisingly understanding why people were laughing.

"You know you love it".

"You couldn't possibly know that, even if that were true".

"I could too; you do what I want when I use it".

"Not always. And that is only because I way the pro's and con's of what we are doing before making my decision, that only takes a few seconds due to how fast my brain works, and you might think that is because of that smile but it certainly is not."

"You got told", Little Frankster said making everyone apart from Booth and Brennan crack up laughing. "Do you two always fight like this?"

"We don't fight", the both said in unison.

"We bicker", Booth said in a stern voice. He didn't remember how many times they had said that line to people, probably the same amount as 'were just partners', but at least Booth didn't feel empty inside when they said this.

"So Booth, what are we doing today?" Asked Brian".

"I was thinking I would give you to Wilks for the day." The table just frowned.

"Who's Wilks?" Brennan asked.

"Another guy like me, my men thought it would be funny to steal all his shoes but one. He limped around for a week, until I forced them to give them back, since then Wilks hasn't been too happy with the boys has he?" All the men smiled back at the memory.

"Booth don't make them do that, you can train them today, don't do that just because I'm here". Brennan said; she knew he didn't listen to her before.

"Yeah, boss".

"That's right I'm in charge and I say you're with Wilks today", Booth said to the men at his table. "Bones, I'm not doing this because you are here, every week we get a day off to do paperwork, we give our boys to someone else", Booth whispered. "Finish your Breakfast and head over there, he'll be expecting you shortly", Again talking in his normal voice. The boys quickly finished their meal and headed off leaving just Brennan and Booth alone at the table. "So what did you want to do today?"

"You said you had paperwork to do."

"That takes me like an hour to finish, and with you here, its more like 20 minutes, that's if you will help me".

"What do I have to do for it?"

"It's not so different to what the Bureau makes us do; you'll pick it up in five minutes".

"Okay, then we best get it started, if this is the only day you get off all week". They both got up from the table and Brennan followed Booth to the admin tent.


	22. Except Blonde

Booth was right Brennan picked the paperwork up within five minutes and they completed the work within the half hour. Brennan was still unsure if she was meant to be helping Booth, but he kept confirming the fact to be true.

"Bones it's fine, they don't mind who does it as long as it gets done and I'm the one who signs it, I could have one of my boys do it so I can get the whole day off, but I don't, because I know it doesn't take me that long".

"If you're sure".

"I am. Now what did you want to do for the rest of the day? I could give a tour; we could go into the town that's close by or do something you want", Booth suggested.

"A tour of the town would be adequate, if that's what you want to do".

"Sounds great. I'll just go get changed".

"What? Why? You look fine", Brennan questioned.

"Thanks Bones, but I usually prefer the locals not to know I'm part of the army, I'll take my identification, but in their eyes I'm just a tourist".

"That makes sense; the two countries haven't had the best relationship recently". Brennan said as she followed Booth into the tent.

"Bones, you can wait outside, can't you, I'm just getting changed". Booth said surprised Brennan was following him.

"I have to get a bag ready. I haven't been a tourist in a long time, and my bag is in no shape to carry around for the next however many so hours."

"I'm sure you are, you probably just want to check me out, as you haven't been able to in the pass few months".

"That is certainly not true Booth, and I will leave as soon as I am ready". Brennan said as she emptied the contents of her satchel on to the bed. Booth looked over, she was right it was full of useful junk, he thought, although he knew it probably was worth a lot of money to some people.

"Fine, but make sure you clean that stuff up, I am not sleeping and a sacred Mamabuchu idol".

"I have never heard of the Mamabuchu people, and yes I'll clean it up". Booth continued to get ready behind Brennan, and she couldn't help but take out a little compact mirror and stare at his reflection. She had missed that body, all though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"You ready Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes I am", she said quickly shutting the mirror, picking her bag up and following Booth out the tent. They had a car take them to the town.

"You hungry Bones?" Booth asked looking straight into his favourite café. He had been there every week since he arrived, every day on his day off. The food reminded him of home, he mostly ordered things the base didn't serve, like hot chips and pie.

"We just ate, no less than an hour ago, and you're already hungry? How can that be?"

"I'm a Booth".

"Fine, we'll go in, but I'll only get something small."

"Good, this is by far one of the best places around; it's almost like the diner back home". Booth said as he pushed the door open and a little bell made a noise.

"Seeley, you're back, would you like the usual? Hello? Who's this?" Said a girl from behind the counter.

"Hi Niki, yeah sounds good, and this is Bones, my partner from back home".

"Hello, you must be Dr Brennan, Seeley had told me a lot about you". She felt a bit jealous of this woman, She had known him for more then six years and still wasn't on a first name basses with Booth, and this girl had met him once every week for the passed four month and was calling him Seeley, as if it didn't bother him.

"You speak very good English".

"Thank you, can I get you anything".

"I'll just have a vanilla milkshake, thank you Niki".

"Okay thanks it will be on its way, take a seat." Niki said. Niki was young maybe at the most 26, and was quite attractive and was obviously smart.

"So Seeley, Niki seems quite nice", Brennan said as they sat down.

"Seeley? Really Bones? Do you want me to start calling you Temperance?"

"Even if I said yes you would still call me 'Bones'". Booth said knowing that was true. "So are you dating her?" Brennan asked hoping that was not the case.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, she's young and attractive and smart, she's all your taste. Except blonde".

"Hey, I don't always like blondes, there was Cam and Katherine and…" Booth stopped before she said her name. "Anyway she's married, that's why she works here". Niki quickly returned with their food, noticing an awkward silence she left the table to finish her work.

Brennan looked down at the bowl of chips and became instantly hungry. She moved her hand towards them and took three that fitted between her fingers. "Yeah go ahead, its fine, don't bother to ask."

"Did you want them back?"

"It's fine Bones". He said smiling at her. This was one of the things he had missed about her. He missed a lot, but he definitely missed her swift grab for his chips when the reached the table.

They sat and chatted for an hour, Brennan had told him about her time in Australia, and the how amazing the findings were and how much they would help with continuing the dig. He talked about how well Parker was doing and how there was a letter from Parker awaiting Brennan on there return. Brennan talked about Hodgins' and Angela's life in Paris and how she had talked to Cam on the phone only a couple of days ago, but that was the only contact she had with the pathologist back at the lab. They had gotten up to leave and Booth had told Brennan to go wait outside and he went to pay.

"She likes you". Niki said taking his money.

"Nah, were just partners." Booth said as he waited for his change.

"Oh, how any partners have you had that come into a warzone just because they miss you?"

"Goodbye Niki", Booth said as he left the building.

"Goodbye Seeley", Niki answered back as the door closed. He was her favourite customer.

They walked around town, Brennan going into shops that had strange artifacts just to see if she could find a rare item, although it was a very small chance. Booth would have become bored quite easily if it was anyone else but as it was Brennan he enjoyed every minute, knowing that this time they spent together was limited to a week. He thought about Niki had said, did Bones change her mind since the night outside the Hoover? He could only wish. He wanted to bring it up, but what if she hadn't changed her mind? He could ask her while she was here, or would it be better to tell her in letter when she got back? Each one had there good points and bad points. If he asked her here he could see her reaction, but that might make it awkward between them. A letter he wouldn't get the rejection, but then she might just stop writing back, and he didn't want that. He loved any contact with her and he knew he probably couldn't handle the letters stopping. He couldn't decide what to do. He could just leave it until they returned to D.C., but what if this was her way of telling him she _had_ changed. He hated how confusing everything was.


	23. My Nosey Dad

Brennan and Booth arrived back at the camp around two o'clock, Booth ended up giving her the tour around the base. As there wasn't much to see, it wasn't that big and it was mostly tents, they just went back into the tent. Booth handed Brennan a piece of paper. "It's from Parker, I presume you are allowed to open it", he said referring to the '**Do not Open**' on the front.

Brennan read the letter to her self, but kept getting distracted as Booth was looking over her shoulder repeatedly.

_Dear Bones,  
It's Parker. Also if this isn't Bones and it's my nosey Dad, please stop reading. I've just come home from Summer Camp, it was totally awesome, and I really enjoyed it. But that means school is about to start and I'm nervous, that I wont do as well as I did last year. People at school always said year three and year four are completely different, the work gets harder and teachers get meaner. I'm scared this is true. What if I'm not smart enough for year four? The only thing I am really good at was science, and that's because you and Max helped me. Now that you're not working at the Jeffersonian any more am I still able to go to Max's lessons. I really enjoyed them. The work we did was so cool, but I'll understand if I can't. And What if my teacher is really mean and hates me? What am I meant to do? You've always helped me with school, you made me feel smart, but now you're gone, I don't know what I am going to do. What if I need help with my Maths? Mum isn't as smart as you at it, and I feel weird asking for help from her, I don't want her to think I am stupid. Also can you not tell Dad what I said? That's just between us right?_

_I miss you Bones._

_Love Parker_

Brennan re-read the letter, Parker was smart, he was a very bright young boy, she didn't understand why he thought he needed her to know it was true. She would have to write back, she would just have to give the letter to Booth before she left so it would be quickly sent away.

"What did he say?" Booth asked.

"I can't tell you".

"What? He's my son".

"But this is one of Parker and my things. It stays between us. Just like the things that are yours and mine. Do you want me telling anymore people your secrets?"

"I guess not". Booth wondered how Bones and his son had come to have secrets, it wasn't like they saw each other all the time, they only saw each other when Booth was at the diner with them, and possibly when Parker went to the Jeffersonian for Max's classes. But that didn't seem enough time to form that kind of bond between the two. He just guessed that the fact that he liked Brennan a lot rubbed off on his son, and they had known each other since Parker was quite young, only about three.

Booth had gotten very little sleep the night before, he had to wake up early, and got back late, not to mention he was still in shock half the night because Bones was there. He still couldn't really believe it. He let out a yawn, which Brennan noticed. "Booth if you are tired then you should sleep, sleep is very important for people who work in highly dangerous situations like you do".

"Bones, I'm not tired". He said letting out another yawn.

"I think you're body disagrees with you, you should sleep".

"No, you're only here for a week, this is my only day off, and I'm not spending it sleeping".

"Okay, well what do you usually do on your day off?"

"Well I finish my paperwork, and then go to town for a bit, and then I sleep until I'm not tired".

"Booth, if that's what you normally do, then that's what you should do. Don't let my being here change your normal schedule".

"But I'm not tired".

"Well I am, I probably write my reply then go to sleep, I didn't really get much sleep last night, I waited till you got back, I was only lightly napping, but not completely asleep".

"Fine I sleep, but you better not be lying".

"I barely lie".

"I know, and that's why I'm going to sleep right now". With that Booth lied down on the bed and attempted to get some much needed shut eye. Brennan grabbed a pen and paper that was on Booth's desk. It was filled with training ideas; he seemed to be putting a lot of effort into it. He most likely trained them to be better then he was, so that he didn't have to come back, once his tour was over. Brennan seemed please with this idea. She put the pen to paper and her words filled the paper.


	24. Maybe Poker?

Booth woke up in a fright, he looked over to the other side of the bed, but Brennan wasn't there. Was her being there all a dream? He had dreams feel that real before. Or maybe she had just lied to him about going to sleep earlier. He looked around the tent, immediately find the evidence he needed. Her bag lay open on the ground, this comforted him, and at least he wasn't going crazy again. He looked the time, it was half passed seven. No wonder he was hungry he had basically slept through dinner. Why didn't Bones wake him up. She would know better then anyone that food was important to him.

He walked to the meal tent, he hated being last to get food, the only food there was what other didn't want. He saw Bones sitting at the table as his boys. "Bones why didn't you wake me up?"

"Like I said, you needed your rest", Brennan replied.

"Yes but now I'm over rested and hungry, which to me is worst then no sleep".

"That is why I got a plate for you, it shouldn't be too cold".

Booth just smiled at his partner. "Thanks Bones, this is why I like you", he said taking a seat next to his best friend.

"Really because I heard you thought I was hot".

"What? Who told you that?" Booth said looking around the table, but couldn't work out who it was.

"That doesn't matter; it slipped out when we met", Brennan said keeping the secrets between the men and her, she slightly liked seeing Booth squirm, it was quite hilarious to her. "Well I feel a breeze coming on, I'll just go get a jacket, be back in a minute", she said as she got up from the table. As she walked off one of the men wolf whistled her. It didn't feel weird being one of the only females there; she had gone on many digs before when she was the only female, but this was different most of these men hadn't had female contact in a while.

"Hey don't whistle at my partner, I'm requesting you to be with me tomorrow, and it won't be easy", Booth said standing up and pointing at the man who had done the rude hoot. He hated when people showed interest in Bones. Of course she was good looking, and they weren't a couple, but he still was protective over her.

Brennan return shortly before Booth had finished his last mouthful of food. "Hey does anyone want to play a few rounds of cards? Maybe poker?" Anderson asked.

Booth was hesitant but Brennan piped up before he could decline the offer. "That sounds great, how do you play", she had only paid a few card games before, but as a genius she picked up games quite easily.

"Bones, I can't play, you know I don't bet", Booth whispered.

"It's not really gambling if you know you are going to win".

"Well then I'll just watch you play and help if you need it".

"I doubt that will be needed".

"And you call me cocky?"

Anderson had dealt out five cards to everyone that was playing, they all didn't mind Booth helping Brennan, she had never played before, and he hadn't played in years, it was easy cash. They hadn't seen how well they worked together. Brennan worked out how to play after the third round, and Booth had been a great help, which made her learn the game faster.

All the men were shocked with Brennan's quick turn around, as she started to roll in the pot they realised that she was just some ordinary FBI consultant. Booth and Brennan made a great team, with his skills in reading people and her card counting skills they knew when they could win and when to fold and not to lose out.

"So are you two sleeping together?" Alex asked starting up a new line of conversation.

"Yes we are", Brennan said not really thinking about what the question really meant.

"Go Booth, you're the man", the table cheered.

"No, no, she took that literally. There's no romantic thing about it".

"Oh, I'm sorry; no we are just sleeping in the same bed", Brennan said finally understanding what Alex meant.

"She does that a lot".

The night went quick after all the other guys realised that their money they were gambling with, wouldn't be theirs for much longer.

"Okay men, probably time for bed, early day tomorrow, don't think I'm going easy on you tomorrow". Booth said as he got up from his seat.

"I told you it wasn't gambling if you know you are going to win".

I dont know when i will be updating next, hopefully soon. This week for school, i have three major assignment due, two orals and i havent really starting writing them yet.


End file.
